Mollan
by City of Lunatics
Summary: One-shot for the Mollan shipping that I wrote with Luna Moriarty


**One shot for Mollan shipping. This was co-written with the amaaaaaaaaazing Luna Moriarty :) -Moo x**

Molly put away her notes and proceeded to put away the body. Seb stepped into the lab, waiting for the door to finish swinging closed before he said,

"You're wanted." Molly jumped and squeaked,

"Oh, hello Sebastian."

"Hello, doll." Molly smiled,

"I'll just be a minute."

"Sure thing, kitten, I'll just wait here." He walked around the lab, casting a critical eye over every inch of it. Molly finished off and threw her gloves away. Seb smirked,

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon then." He offered his arm to her, knowing how pleased she'd be to be seen walking out with someone like him. She blushed and grinned before taking his arm. He smirked and set off out of the lab.

"D'you have a coat or anything, pet? It's freezin' out there."

"Uh, no, I don't." Seb shrugged his own jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. Molly blushed again,

"Thank you Sebastian."

"No worries, love." He led her outside and to his Porsche. Molly hopped in the passenger side. Seb got in the driver's side and set off driving, in the opposite direction to Jim's flat.

"Where are we going?" Seb just smiled. Molly bit her lip.

"You're not scared of me, are you, honey?" Molly shook her head,

"Course not."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Seb chuckled, "Don't worry, you don't need to be scared...Well...Not that scared anyway..." He laughed. Molly looked up at Seb and smiled shyly. He chuckled and pulled up outside his own private flat,

"Mol, would you like to come round to mine for dinner?" He asked quietly. Molly squeaked and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He jumped out the car, sort of stumbled, but recovered quickly enough to run round and open her door for her. Molly smiled and stepped out,

"Thanks." Seb grinned and offered his arm again,

"Mi lady?" Molly giggled and took his arm happily. Seb grinned charmingly at her as he closed the door and locked his car. He then led her to the front door of his flat and unlocked it. Molly stepped inside and looked around.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Good, I'm glad." Seb wandered through to the kitchen and checked on something in the oven,

"We have about 15 minutes till it's ready...I didn't want it to burn if you were taking ages getting out of your morgue..."

"It's hardly _my_ morgue Sebastian."

"You can call me Seb, or Sebby...Or whatever, I don't mind."

"Ok then Seb." He smiled,

"Can I get you anything to drink? I've got wine, gin, I can probably rustle up a cocktail, or you could have some soft drink or something..."

"Do you have any juice?"

"Yeah, I've got apple, orange, tomato or pineapple."

"Orange juice please."

"Sure thing, kitten." He got a glass out and poured her some orange juice, before pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. Molly sipped her juice and smiled at Seb shyly. Seb smiled back at her as he downed his whiskey in one and poured another glassful. Molly looked down at her feet. Seb put his drink down and walked over so he was in front of her, he gently placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up,

"Lemme see that pretty little face, doll." Molly blushed again and tried to look away, forgetting Seb had his hand under her chin. Seb chuckled,

"Is my face that bad? I mean, I know I'm pretty scarred but, am I really so ugly you can't _bear _to look at me?" He teased. Molly giggled,

"Of course not." Seb grinned and leaned in to kiss her, just before their lips met the timer went off, meaning Seb darted to the oven to pull the lasagne out, totally spoiling the moment. Molly sighed quietly. Seb plated up the lasagne and led her through to his small dining room, it was a tiny room with a table and only two chairs. He'd put a candle in the middle of the table and the lights were dimmed. Molly smiled and blinked up at Seb. Seb put the food on the table and pulled her chair out for her. Molly tripped over the chair leg and blushed deeply. Seb offered a hand to steady her, unable to stop the small smile creeping onto his face as he murmured,

"Don't worry, pet, I do that all the time. Usually over my own legs though...not chair ones..." He winked. Molly blushed even more, if that was possible. Seb gestured to the chair.

"Uh, yes, chair..." Molly murmured. She sat down awkwardly. Seb pushed her chair in and planted a kiss on her head before going to sit down himself, purposefully falling over his own feet. Molly tried to hide her grin as Seb kissed her and started to eat. Seb chuckled and sat down and started to eat.

"It's really nice Seb."

"Thanks, Molls, my grandma taught me to cook..." Molly nodded. "She's dead now..." Seb mused,

"I think her husband shot her..."

"I'm sorry Sebby."

"Nah, I'm over it. But thanks, love." Molly fluttered her eyelashes. Seb grinned and winked at her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, where is it?"

"Just outside, first door on your right."

"Thanks." Molly got up and left. She came back a few minutes later, her make-up refreshed.

"You refreshed your makeup, it looks nice, I like it." Molly smiled and sat down again.

"Would you like anything else to drink?" He asked, already standing up.

"A glass of red wine please."

"Sure." He went into the kitchen and poured two very large glasses of wine. He came back into the room carrying them both.

"Thank you 'Bas."

"No worries, Molster." He said, winking as he handed her the wine. Molly giggled when he winked and took a sip of her wine. Seb sat back down with his wine and took a gulp, his alcohol tolerance levels were very high, whereas he guessed Molly could barely drink a beer without ending up rolling on the floor, probably singing strange songs too. Molly finished eating,

"Thank you very much 'Bastian." Seb finished eating too and said,

"That's quite alright, would you like some dessert?"

"Um, I'm ok thanks, 'Bas."

"You sure, I made Eaton mess.."

"I'll have a small bit then."

"You don't have to, I don't mind..." Seb smiled as he stood up.

"No, I'll have a bit 'Bassy."

"Ok then, Mol." He went through to the kitchen and brought back two bowls of Eaton mess, a slightly bigger one for himself. Molly looked up at him as he put her bowl down. He very very gently pecked her lips. Molly took his hand. He squeezed it gently. Molly was breathing deeply and quickly, her heart hammering. He whispered,

"Are you alright with this? Just say if you don't like me kissing you..." Molly shook her head,

"No. No it's... Nice."

"OK then. That's good." He gently kissed her again before moving back to sit down. Molly nibbled at her pudding, looking very much like a mouse. Seb smirked and ate his. Molly put her spoon down and looked at her lap, she still felt shy. Seb finished eating and looked at her across the table. Molly glanced up for a second. He caught her gaze and said,

"You look beautiful by candlelight..." Molly smiled and a pink tinge came to her cheeks.

"You blush a lot. It's cute." He nodded once. This just made her blush more and a giggle bubbled up inside her. He stood up and walked to her, holding his hand out to help her up. Molly gently took his hand and stood up. He pulled her into a hug, sniffing her hair. Molly nuzzled into Seb's chest. He stroked her hair gently. Molly closed her eyes and put her hand on Seb's chest. He smiled,

"You're so beautiful, Molly Hooper."

"And you're so handsome, Sebastian Moran." He leant down to kiss her lips again. Molly kissed him back gently. Seb wrapped his arms around her waist, still being ever so gentle, after all, she wasn't Jim. Molly put her hands in Seb's hair, messing it up slightly. Seb smiled into the kiss. Molly dropped her hands slightly so they were round his neck. He gently pulled back and whispered,

"Wow..." Molly batted her eyelashes at him. He chuckled, picked up both their glasses of wine and led her into the living room. Molly sat down very daintily on the sofa. He threw himself down next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. Molly curled into him. Seb sipped his wine, feeling all warm and fuzzy. Molly smiled up at him and held onto his shirt.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

"I just want to stay with you." Molly whispered.

"You're welcome to stay the night, if you'd like."

"R-really?"

"Course, you're always welcome here, any time, day or night, and for as long as you like."

"Won't Jim wonder where you are?" Molly asked cautiously.

"He's perfectly alright with us going out, as long as we both know that we belong to him too, that we are his." Molly nodded,

"Ok."

"I had to ask him before I was even allowed to ask you out. That's how it is." He shrugged, "That's how it will always be."

"Don't you mind though? It's like having to ask a parent before going on a date or something..."

"I'm not gunna say I don't mind, that'd be a lie, I do mind, but I've learned to live with it." Molly nodded and snuggled closer to him. He traced patterns on her shoulder. Molly giggled and squirmed,

"That tickles!"

"Sorry!" He laughed and stopped. Molly giggled again. He stroked her hair instead and yawned.

"You should sleep Sebby-Bear..."

"Come with me?" He whispered.

"If you want." Molly said softly. He nodded and scooped her up off the sofa. Molly gave a small yawn. He chuckled and carried her into his bedroom. Seb put her down on the bed. She curled up. Seb snuggled into her and started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
